


En inglés

by GemaTalerico



Series: Baby History! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby!Fic, BabyHistory, Dada!Viktor, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Mommy!Yuuri, Mpreg, Primeras palabras, Semi-AU(?), comedia, padres primerizos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: Viktor apostaría sus patines a que History dirá sus primeras palabras en ruso.Yuuri apostaría toda su reserva de katsudon  a que su hija dirá sus primera palabras en japonés.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hago un espacio mientras estudio para publicar esto, como verán las secuencia de Drabbles no será lineal, así que podremos estar con un Drabble donde Tory tenga siete u ocho meses y luego en donde siquiera no haya nacido.

La pequeña discusión había empezado en la mañana como una charla casual, se habían servido café y Yuuri hizo la papilla de History para darle de comer cuando a Viktor se le había ocurrido, tal vez era porque nevaba y era día libre pero la aburrición siempre llevaba a Viktor a procrastinar.

—¿Cuándo crees que diga su primera palabra?—dejó caer, apoyado como un pequeño niño aburrido sobre la mesa, en casa Victor utilizaba ropa ligera que no dejaba de hacerlo ver como un modelo. Yuuri murmuró un “Mmmm” mientras intentaba hacer que la niña abriera la boca para comer.

—Ya tiene ocho meses, Minako-sempai dijo que empezaría a hablar a los siete*— añadió distraído, Yuuri había descuidado su peso después del nacimiento de Tory y apenas estaba empezando a recuperar su forma, estaba patinando por primera vez desde hacía más de ocho meses y con ello estaba recuperando algo de su buen humor, no es que estuviese  disgustado de haber traído a su hija con ellos, pero patinar era realmente parte de su vida—, tal vez sólo está esperando a decir la palabra correcta, como "comida" o "Makkachin"—maniobró y finalmente dejó caer la primera cucharada en la boca de la niña, ella arrugó sus labios con las mejillas regordetas infladas, su cabello negro de recién levantada le rozaba la nariz e hizo un gracioso berrinche porque odiaba la papilla de hígado.

Yuuri sabía ese detalle, pero se suponía que la papilla de hígado hervido era sana para ella.

—Seguramente dirá papá, ¿no es así, pequeña princesa?—Viktor dijo en un fuerte ruso mientras hacía muecas para que riera y Yuuri aprovechó para darle otra cucharada de papilla cuando abriera la boca para reírse.

—Uhmm, ¿En ruso?—Yuuri murmuró dudoso.

—Por supuesto, es una Nikiforov—y para remarcar el hecho Viktor se golpeo el pecho con orgullo,  estrellas deslumbrantes casi enmarcaban su sonrisa.

—Pasa más tiempo conmigo, creo que hablara en japonés primero—Yuuri lo dijo sin malicia era lo más probable, pasaba todo el día junto a History y la niña estaba habituada a oírlo hablar en japonés todo el día, Yuuri incluso la arrullaba con las mismas canciones que su madre Hiroko había utilizado. Era un hecho, concluyó mientras intentaba darle otra cuchara  de papilla a su hija, Tory se negaba a siquiera abrir su pequeña boquita, enfurruñada.

—Ve caricaturas rusas, y me oye a mí— Viktor se jactó, como si aquello fuese un hecho contundente, afuera había empezado a nevar de nuevo, las calles de Moscú se llenarían de nieve y el día siguiente tendrían que soportar el clima nevado de nuevo.

El hombre japonés frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca muy parecida al puchero de su hija.

—¿Crees que las caricaturas son más importantes para ella que yo?

—A los niños le gustan las caricaturas—bostezó sin penas, Yuuri se sintió ofendido porque el tema pareciese algo tan banal para Viktor.

—Yo la lleve en el vientre, me ha escuchado desde que desarrollo oídos—y allí estaba, el ligero puchero que hacía que las mejillas de Yuuri acentuaran más su curva y le dieran el brilló de niño a sus ojos marrones enmarcados por las gafas.

Viktor captó el pequeño retintín, levantó los ojos de su café y soltó una de esas melodiosas y roncas risas que, cuando lo tomaban desprevenido, hacían a Yuuri estremecerse.

—¿Estás enojado?—era una pregunta irritante cuando Viktor la pronunciaba con esa dulce voz velada por la leve diversión cuando sabía que Yuuri, de hecho, _lo estaba._

—Hablara japonés—Yuuri dijo sin parpadear, la papilla que antes dejó en la mesita alta de bebés estaba esparcida por toda la superficie por las manos de History mientras borboteaba feliz de hacer algo que no fuera comer la horrorosa papilla. Yuuri masculló cuando se dio cuenta y la tomó para bañarla y quitarle el mameluco sucio.

—De verdad estás enojado—Viktor rió, su complacida sonrisa se curvó satisfecha mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano derecha, el flequillo que usualmente tapaba su ojo izquierdo echado hacía atrás y las mejilla rojas por la calefacción—, eres adorable cuando te enojas.

Consciente de que hablar sobre ello sólo haría a Yuuri irritarse más y fruncir el ceño Viktor lo observó tomar a su hija entre los brazos, ella balbuceó en un extraño acento y rió ante la vista de Yuuri, el que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ignorarlo.

—Y tu trasero también es una buena vista, cerdito.

El cumplido fue acompañado de una palmada en su trasero, Viktor vio con sano placer como las mejillas de su esposo se teñían de rojo mientras huía con Tory al baño. Makkachin se había despertado por el ruido y cruzó la cocina junto a Yuuri, atraído por el hígado revuelto en la silla de bebés.

Fue después de la hora del almuerzo donde el tema había surgido de nuevo, estaban recostados en el sofá con Makkachin acostado sobre las piernas de Yuuri y este apoyado en el regazo de Viktor cuando el programa de caricaturas que veía  History, sentada en la andadera, pidió a la audiencia decir “hola” en ruso.

Y la sala repentinamente se llenó de tensión.

Tory no dijo nada, sus inocentes ojos azules voltearon hacía sus padres y se rió, como si fuese consciente de que ellos esperaban dijera _algo._

—Estaba a punto de decirlo—declaró el mayor.

—Por supuesto que no—Yuuri terció, tozudo—Probablemente ni siquiera entiende  ruso.

Makkachin jadeó y saltó del sofá, indispuesto de presenciar cualquier cosa que no fuese tranquilidad.

—Es una Nikiforov—Viktor sentenciaba con absoluta seriedad, más sus manos no se apartaban de la figura de su esposo ni lo dejó escapar de su regazo.

—Eso no significa que dirá algo en ruso, también es una Katsuki en todo caso—Yuuri intentó replicar con el tono de voz más razonable posible—, y deja de apretar mi trasero.

—Oh, es que te ves tan adorable irritado—y pellizcó.

—¡Viktor!—la temblorosa replica hizo reír a Viktor con esa melodiosa voz que hacía temblar los huesos de su esposo a pesar de llevar seis años casados. Yuuri tenía la cara oculta en su pecho, pero Viktor  lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía ese delicioso sonrojo en su rostro que le hubiese gustado acentuar,  entonces ocurrió.

—¿Mo-mmy?—la vacilante pronunciación hizo que ambos voltearan atónitos, History estaba allí sentada en su andadera, con una expresión angustiada en su rostro—M-mommy—lo dijo de nuevo, llamando a Yuuri mientras balbuceaba a punto de llorar—¡¡Mommy!!

—Está hablando en inglés—Viktor  casi se da un cabezazo, Yuuri y él hablaban en ingles el uno al otro más que el ruso o el japonés, los negocios y las competencias internacionales los habían acostumbrado a ello.

Yuuri se apresuro a tomarla en brazos antes de que llorara, mecerla mientras ella comprobaba que todo estaba bien, ella balbuceó  apoyando su mejilla regordeta en el pecho de su madre.

—Ha dicho mamá—Yuuri rió.

—Mommy—repitió, pequeñas manitas golpetearon el pecho de Yuuri y sonreía con sus dientes incompletos y espacios que aún no eran ocupados por dientes.

—¿Dónde está mi teléfono?—gritó Viktor—debo publicarlo, vamos, preciosa, ¿Quién es él?

—¡Mommy!—History volvió a exclamar , su sonrisa iluminó la habitación apenas la embozó , Viktor vitoreó alegre de haber captado el momento con su cámara.

Al final del día el vídeo de History gritando mamá junto a un Yuuri avergonzado superó al vídeo de un gato gruñón que imitaba a la perfección la palabra “Baka”. Y así termino la controversia.

**Author's Note:**

> El video del gato es obviamente una referencia a YuriO.  
> Sigo riendo cada que escribo “History”  
> También me parece algo extraño que tenga que ponerle “mamá” a Yuuri, pero el hecho que de que parezca fuera de lugar que se le pueda decir “Madre” a un hombre también es machista así que, aquí no pasa nada :D si lo pensamos bien es adorable :)  
> Aclaraciones:  
> (1*) Siete meses de edad: Los niños dicen sus primeras palabras a los siete meses de edad? No lo sé! Y ya tienen dientes? No lo recuerdo!


End file.
